Théories Parodiques de Naruto : Chapitre 620 !
by QueenPotatos
Summary: Ou La Théorie Fun de Tata Patate concernant le chapitre 620..car oui, Si Kishi m'avait engagée comme scénariste, tout aurait été différent...et nettement plus drôle ! Avec : Le discours d'Hashirama / Les Senju du coeur / Izanagi et Izanami / La team Uchiha / Obito vs Kakashi
1. Le discours d'Hashirama

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Suite à ma récente inscription sur un forum dédié à Naruto, mon intérêt pour cette série s'est ravivé et ainsi, mes idées parodiques aussi. Voici donc pour votre plus grand plaisir, comment aurait-du se passer...le chapitre 620 !_

_Attention, y'a du spoil...héhé_

_Disclaimer : Naruto ne m'appartient pas, et les billets tumblr dont je m'inspire non plus. Peace !_

**Bonne lecture ! QueenieP  
**

* * *

**Théorie fanfic sur le chapitre 620 (ou théorie farfelue de tata Patate, ou Si Naruto était un shojo , sont d'autres titres possibles qui changeront peut être au fur et a mesure de mes envies nocturnes)**

_Alors qu'il fait -10 dehors, 10 dans ma chambre, 38 sur mon thermomètre et que je ressemble vaguement a un cosplay d'Itachi (comprenez les cernes jusqu'au milieu des joues et les yeux rouges genre conjonctivite, la classe en moins), beaucoup d'idées me viennent à l'esprit._

_Que pourrait-il se passer dans le fameux chapitre 620 de cette semaine? Qui sommes nous pour le savoir? je sors ma boule de crystal acheté en vitesse chez Babou (et oui c'est ouvert le dimanche et a coté de chez moi, babou babou !) et me plonge littéralement dans la contemplations totale, de ce que sera, le chapitre 620..._

* * *

**Axe du chapitre :** Hashirama, Madara...Et Mito, le triangle amoureux de Konoha._ (Ce soir ça sera shojo version shonen ai!)_

**Intro :** Comment finit le chapitre 619? Nous avons un _(petit)_ gros plan sur Hashirama _(renommé Hashi ou hashiparmentier pour les intimes)(oh mon dieu cette blague était vraiment nulle a chier QUE QQUN M'ACHEVE!)_ et sur les questions existentielles de Sasuke : Qu'est ce qu'un village? Qu'est ce qu'un shinobi?

Sur ceux, ni une ni deux, Hashirama le légendaire commence a faire des signes.

Orochimaru s'affole! Il prépare un jutsu !

**Hashirama :** "Invocation ! Larousse Illustré!"

Un ange passa avant que Tobirama ne donne un coup de pied au cul à Hashirama pour son manque d'appréciation de la question. c'est pas parce que Sasuke a besoin qu'on lui répète trois fois que son frère était _(prenez votre respiration)_ : « le gendre idéal, l'homme parfait, le frère aimant et dévoué, loyal, le shinobi par excellence, l'homme de l'année que dis-je DU SIECLE, qui a rendu le mascara pour homme a la mode tel jean paul gaultier la fait pour la jupe et yves saint laurent les costard pour dames...bref, que c'était un gentil » pour qu'il le croit ; qu'il faille pour autant se mettre à son niveau d'intelligence.

**Tobirama :** Non, Hashirama, ce que veux le petit, c'est un truc qui sort des tripes, il veut la vérité, pas une stupide définition bateau de dictionnaire que l'on peut trouver sur n'importe quel site internet, et pas non plus une théorie a la con que l'on peut trouver sur n'importe quel forum. Il se serait pas fait chier a :

_1 -_ ressusciter l'homme serpent un peu pédophile sur les bords qui a une longue langue et une obsession malsaine à la limite sexuelle pour son magnifique corps d'athlète et qui veut « posséder » son corps.

_2-_ retourner dans le village où il a juré qu'il n'y refoutrait jamais les pieds juste pour contrarier son meilleur pote blondinet qui a lui aussi une obstination à la limite du shonen ai pour ce bellâtre ténébreux et qui est quand même un peu bête de continuer a s'obstiner - désolé Minato mais ton gamin contrairement à toi c'est vraiment pas un éclair jaune niveau QI,

_3 -_ nous ressusciter au passage en sortant de derrière les fagots une technique Uzumaki jusque là inconnue au bataillon qui permet juste d'annuler la technique de scellement la plus puissante de l'histoire du monde shinobi (désolé le singe mais ton sacrifice n'a servi a rien du tout, un peu comme toutes les choses qu'a essayé de faire Itachi. Alala, vraiment, y'a des baffes qui se perdent)

_4 -_ venir faire ça dans un temple miteux avec juste un bout de cailloux et des gribouillis dessus. Sérieux Uchiha de mes deux, on sort du ventre de la mort t'aurais nous prépare un buffet, bon je chipote pas mais bon, vive le sens de l'hospitalité des Uchiha, qu'on me demande pas après pourquoi je vous ai mis en périphérie de Konoha ;

Si c'était pour que tu nous sortes une putain de définition académique. On veut un truc qui nous laissera sur le cul et qui au passage, nous maintiendra dans le top 5 du Jump. Alors maintenant, vas y, toute la crédibilité du manga va reposer dans ton bon discours, t'as pas intérêt a te chier."

Mais, comme tout ceux qui lisent ce petit billet _(sans intérêt d'ailleurs)_ Hashirama n'a pas pu suivre le discours de son frère jusqu'au bout. Non, il est maintenant perdu dans ses pensées...Ses souvenirs de l'époque ou il était jeune, inconscient, et ou son coeur fut brisé...C'est alors un tout nouveau visage de Hashirama que nous découvrons : celle d'un homme...blessé...(y'a pas de raison que y ait que les Uchiha qui souffrent).

Il refait des signes et avec son Mokuton, construit un piano en bois en plus milieu du temple Nakano. Il prend place, en prenant bien soin de relevé son costume de samourai telle une queue de pie pendant que les 3 autres Kages s'installent dans le public avec la Team Taka. Il commence ainsi a pianoter quelques notes...

**Le vif du sujet :** La relation tumultueuse qu'il entretenait secrètement avec Madara Uchiha...car, non, on ne nous a pas tout dis. Saviez vous la nature des cellules de Hashirama que Madara avait sur lui quand il a quitté le champ de bataille? Hein? Hein? Si seulement vous saviez..._(A/N : pour ceux qui pensent avoir compris mais qui sont pas surs, oui, je sais, c'est dégueulasse)_

**Blabla :** Le blabla se fera tout d'abord en chanson..._(silence s'il vous plait dans la salle, moment d'émotion, sortez vos briquets ou vos katons)_

**Hashi :** «..Pourquoi je vis, pourquoi je meurs...Pourquoi je ris, pourquoi je pleure...

Voici le SOS, d'un ninja en détresse...

Car, qu'est ce qu'un shinobi ? Nous ne sommes que des hommes comme les autres. Enfin peut être pas Orochimaru qui est plus un mix entre plusieurs formes de vie plus ou moins dégoutantes, et puis même moi j'ai un adn particulier, mais là n'est pas la question...

Nous pleurons et nous saignons, comme tous les autres, nous avons aussi des sentiments, comme tous les autres...parfois un peu plus que les autres quand on est un Uchiha...ah si seulement j'avais su... »

Il commence ainsi le récit de sa vie. La guerre, les combats, l'horreur. Et puis, un jour, un rayon de soleil apparu dans sa vie. Il s'appelait Madara, c'était un fin shinobi lui aussi, il avait un petit frère tout comme lui, il était chef de clan, tout comme lui, il était très fort, tout comme lui, il avait un amour inconditionnel pour les cheveux longs tel un un chanteur de hard métal, tout comme lui...ils étaient fait pour s'entendre.

A force de combattre et de frapper leur poing, ils apprirent à communiquer sans mot. L'amour était né.

Puis, un jour, Madara décida de venir s'installer chez Hashirama.

Mais, leur amour était mal vu! Deux hommes aux cheveux longs qui s'aiment ! Tu parles d'un scandale !

Vexés, les deux tourtereaux en vinrent à crée leur propre village. Pour vivre heureux, vivons caché qu'ils disaient! Alors, ils créèrent le village caché de la feuille! _(Pourquoi la feuille? Disons que vu leur coupe de cheveux, cela devait se passer approximativement pendant la périodes hippies...Si on regarde bien le logo de Konoha ça peut ressembler a une feuille si on est sous LSD, ce qui prouve a 100% que ma théorie tient la route)_

Ils décidèrent de vivre heureux et de se marier. et en arrivèrent vite au choix fatidique de qui allait porter la robe de mariée. C'était une robe toute simple, blanche et rouge, avec un chapeau ridicule avec écrit Hokage dessus _(encore un effet secondaire de la feuille, ils étaient inspirés à l'époque)_. Madara et Hashirama voulaient tous les deux faire la mariée!

Et c'est là qu'elle arriva.

Mito, une rousse, qui était une amie d'enfance d'Hashirama.

Quand ils avaient environ 4-5 ans, il lui avait promis qu'un jour ils se marieraient, sans vraiment savoir ce que cela signifiait. _(A/N : Ref à DB pour les incultes!)_

Quand Madara apprit la nouvelle, il devint fou de rage...

Il quitta Hashirama et amena même Kyubi, leur renard de compagnie avec lui!

La haine avait obscurci son âme...il ne serait jamais plus le même après cette trahison.

**Hashi :** « J'avais beau lui chanter du Polnareff - _Il était une foiiiis, Toi et Moiiiii... N'oublie jamais çaaaa, Madaraaaa!_- Ou du Christophe -_ Et j'ai crié! Criéééééé ! Kyubi, pour qu'ils reviennent_ - rien n'y a fait. »

Suigetsu pensera que décidément il ne pensait pas que le dieu des Shinobi était si fan de la chanson française.

**Tobirama :** « Toute cette histoire de démon renard...de dragon de bois...c'était du pipeau. On a inventé ça pour pas perdre la face et comme tout le monde était sous LSD c'est passé comme une lettre à la poste. Kyubi est revenu tout seul à la maison car Madara était trop occupé a tailler dans la roche son amour pour Hashirama en lui sculptant une statue en pierre, représentative de son amour. Une magnifique œuvre, symbolisant l'amour de deux hommes, séparé par le fleuve de la vie et le torrent de la haine. Enfin par une bonne femme quoi._ (car oui, les femmes dans Naruto sont inutiles sauf quand ce sont des mères ou des sacrifices potentiels pour rendre un Uchiha fou de rage. ET JE NE PARLE PAS QUE D'OBITO!)_. Enfin bref Kyubi mort de faim est revenue voir la femme pour qu'elle lui donne a manger. Un truc de femme quoi." _(Non Tobirama n'est pas misogyne c'est Kishi qui est misogyne, nuance)_

**Hashirama,** les larmes aux yeux, regarde Sasuke droit dans les yeux : « Sasuke, je n'ai pas su écouter mon coeur, et j'ai fait souffrir l'homme que j'aime...surtout, ne fais jamais la même erreur que moi... »

**Sasuke :** « … Mais il faisait que vouloir sortir avec Sakura ! Jamais il avait un mot gentil pour moi...jamais ! Il...il voulait que se battre alors que, on aurait pu juste, rester assis dans l'herbe et faire des colliers de pâquerettes ensemble, en écoutant le bruit du vent qui sifflent dans les arbres, et-

**Suigetsu :** Sasuke t'as déjà l'air assez gay comme ça, pas besoin d'en rajouter.

**Orochimaru :** Quel est...ce pouvoir... »

Car oui, notre petit Oro sent les larmes monter en lui. Comme le jeune Uchiha, il se sent troublé. C'est là que Tobirama reprend son rôle de professeur et nous explique le magnifique pouvoir des Senju sur son tableau noir.

**Tobirama :** « Et oui Jamie, quand les Senju perdent leur amour, surtout quand c'est un Uchiha, ils tentent de le retrouver par tout les moyens. Mais rien à faire, malgré tous les efforts de mon frère, jamais Hashirama n'a atteint le niveau d'emotitude de Madara. Il chanta alors son désespoir, et cette souffrance chemina dans son cerveau. Elle libère un chakra spécial, directement connecté...aux glandes pilosébacés qui libèrent nos phéromones! Et ce chakra bisounours se disperse ainsi dans l'air, rendant tout le monde...complètement gaga ! Tel est le véritable pouvoir des Senju ! Cet amour et cette niaiserie est capable de transformer n'importe quel méchant plein de piercings voulant détruire le monde en véritable nounours! »

Orochimaru se leva et alla rejoindre Hashirama près du piano...

**Oro :** « Hiruzen...tu sais, ce jour là, où je t'ai attaqué, je t'ai dis que j'avais une poussière dans l'oeil...mais c'était faux ! Je pleurais vraiment ce jour là ! Je voulais juste...que tu me reconnaisses pour ma juste valeur et que tu m'aimes en tant qu'élève...

**Seta Sojiro :** Oui moi aussi je pleurais vraiment ce jour là ! »

Encore une fois, après un petit moment de silence, Professeur Tobirama renvoya a coup de pied au cul ce jeune protagoniste d'un autre shonen dans son manga. _(A/N : Rurouni Kenshin, encore pour les incultes, meilleur manga du monde, allez le lire!)_

Hiruzen se jeta dans les bras de son ancien élève et ensemble ils pleurèrent comme des madeleines, repensant aux bon vieux temps en buvant un verre de pisse mémé sous une couverture _(ce sont des petits vieux après tout)_, tandis que Sasuke était perdu. Il ne savait pas ce qu'était ce sentiment qui lui réchauffait le cœur, les tripes, qui lui donnait envie de sauter, de danser, de chanter...

**Sasuke :** « What is love? Baby don't hurt me...don't hurt me...no more... »

**Fin du chapitre :** Tobirama se rapproche discrètement d'un Minato, qui a l'air effrayant.

**Tobirama :** "Dis donc...tu es sur que ça va?

**Minato :** Est ce que, dans ce ramassis de connerie, toi aussi tu as cru comprendre...que...cet enfant Uchiha qui veut détruire le village, qui a tué je ne sais combien de personne et que tout le monde déteste, voulait se taper mon fils? »

_**Tan ta taaaaan**_ _*regard de la marmotte tueuse*_

* * *

_A/N : Merci d'être allé jusqu'au bout_

_Ce petit sketch pathétique est largement inspiré de des billets sur tumblr que je me permet de citer pour rendre hommage a leur génialissime auteures._

_**3rd Hokage:** Yup Itachi did it all for you (you little shit, be grateful)_

_**2nd Hokage:** Yeah you Uchiha are very Emotional and Sensitive people (ya'll have problems)_

_**1st Hokage:** (shit it's my turn)_

_De alreadypicturd_

_**Plot Twist:** Madara started the ninja world war because Hashirama broke up with him._

_By fanyuuhi_

**_A Bientot ! QueenieP_**


	2. Les Senju du Coeur

_QueenieP : Hé hé, vous en voulez encore...voici la suite ! (NB : Non ce n'est pas ma théorie fun du chapitre 621. Elle viendra plus tard)_

_Disclaimer : Naruto ne m'appartient pas, la connerie universelle non plus d'ailleurs..._

* * *

Edo Minato regardait la scène se dérouler sous ses yeux. Des senju qui pleurent, un Uchiha perdu...cela lui rappela...que Kishimoto était un amoureux inconditionnel des flashback, et qu'il allait pas tarder a en avoir un. _(A/N : J'ai écris ça avant la sortie du 620 et donc du 621...je vais postuler chez Mme Irma ^^)_

Mais avant ça, une page de pub !

_**Flashback 1**_

Alors que Minato, futur Hokage, proscratinait tranquillement devant la télé avec sa future femme Kushina, il prit la télécommande et entreprit de zapper. Quand soudain...

Kushi : Non chéri ! C'est la pub dont je te parlais! Regarde là!

Minato :...Bon ok mais c'est bien parce que c'est toi qui me le demande...

Sur ce petit écran 18 pouce full HD se trouvait maintenant la silhouette...du Nidaime.

_**Tobirama : Vous, vous êtes un sensei, et vous avez un problème avec votre Uchiha?**_

_Minato *pense* : Impossible ! Comment...comment le sait-il?_

Sur l'écran de la télévision défile maintenant l'image de 3 ninja : Hiruzen, Danzo et un Uchiha..._(dont le nom est évoqué tellement de fois que je ne m'en rappelle même plus...un truc avec un K genre Kagami...bref! Il restera dans la postérité grace a cette pub)._

_**Tobirama : Voici une situation qui peut arriver...a tout moment!**_

_**Danzo : Kagami donne moi ton lapin il fera diversion contre les ennemis!**_

_**Kagami : Non! C'est mon lapin ! Je l'aime! Je ne te laissera pas lui mettre un sort explosif dessus!**_

_**Hiruzen : Il a raison Danzo, on peut discuter !**_

_**Tobirama : Mais hélas *BOUM le lapin en fond sonore* le lapin fut sacrifié, et la fureur du sharingan fut réveillée...**_

_**Hiruzen : Tu as vu Danzo, tu a reveillé la fureur du Sharingan! **(imaginez vous des mauvais acteurs en train de dire ces phrases et mal doublé en plus ça donne un ptit coté authentique a la pub)_

_**Danzo : Mais qu'allons nous faire? L'enfermer dans un coin de la foret pour qu'il ne fasse de mal a personne?**_

_**Hiruzen : Non ! On va lui dire que son lapin n'a pas disparu et qu'en fait il est parti rejoindre les autres lapins dans la foret !**_

_**Kagami : Grrr...vengeance...tuer...Danzo...**_

_**Tobirama : Surtout, dans ces cas là, n'agissez pas seul.**_

_**Edo Itachi : Oui, n'oubliez pas vos amis.**_

_**Tobirama : …**_

_**Edo Itachi : …**_

_**Tobirama : … Hum?**_

_**Edo Itachi : ...je me suis trompé de tournage. Mille excuses. J'ai oublié mes lunettes ce matin...**_

_**Tobirama : Je me répète, n'agissez pas seul. Il y a un numéro vert à votre disposition : celui...des Senju du coeur !**_

_**Hiruzen : Utilisons le numéro vert que nous a donné Sensei ! Serpent – Sanglier -Tigre – Dragon – double chien – rat – sanglier.**_

_**Danzo : Mais bien sur ! Le Serpent – Sanglier - Tigre – Dragon – double Chien – Rat – Sanglier !**_

Le slogan alors est chanté par une foule de pompom girl et écrit en grosses lettres fluos. _*Les Senju du coeur oh oh oh Les Senju du Coeur oh oh oh *_

_**Tobirama : Je suis...Tobirama Senju, professeur à l'Université Nakano, le plus grand spécialiste au monde en matière d'Uchiha depuis 30 ans. N'écoutez pas tout ce que ces fans girls Uchiha disent, elles sont influencées par la magnifique plastique de ce clan maudit. Les Uchiha doivent être pris en charge par des spécialistes et-**_

_**Hashirama : Petit frère, arrête un peu de cracher sur notre fond de commerce s'il te plait, c'est mauvais pour les affaires.**_

_**Tobirama : Oh, et voici mon infirmière de choc, Hashirama!**_

_**Hashirama :...Tu es vraiment sur que le costume d'infirmière était néces-**_

_**Tobirama : Oh la ferme Hashirama!**_

_**Hashirama : =_= ''**_

_**Tobirama : A chaque Uchiha...il y a une solution !**_

Retour sur les 3 petits ninja et le lapin mort, grillé a la plancha, que Danzo s'apprête a manger.

_**Kagami : TUER...DANZO...MANGEKYÔ SHARIIINGAAAAN !**_

_**Hashirama : Allons calme toi mon petit Kagami. Viens me faire un calin.**_

_**Tobirama : Si ça peut te faire plaisir, sache qu'à cause de cet incident, et même si Danzo est une sorte de mini moi, c'est Hiruzen qui sera Hokage a sa place. Quant a toi, tu disparaitra totalement du manga, surement de la main de ton confrère Uchiha. Ça te va?**_

_**Danzo : QUOI ?**_

_**Kagami :...Oh oui, ça va mieux. Merci les Senju du coeur !**_

Retour du slogan *_ les Senju du coeur oh oh oh_* chanté cette fois ci par une équipe d'ANBU qui joue du hard métal.

_**Fugaku : Avant, j'avais un problème avec mes fils. Ils ne faisaient que vouloir s'entretuer. Mais grâce au Senju du coeur, plus de problème !**_

_**Mikoto : Merci les Senju du coeur !**_

_**Itachi et Sasuke : J'aime mon frère plus que le village même!**_

_*Les Senju du coeur oh oh oh *_

_**Kyubi : Avant, j'avais un problème avec Madara Uchiha. Puis les senju du coeur m'ont envoyé les Uzumaki...et depuis, ma vie va beaucoup mieux ! Merci, les senju du coeur !**_

_* Les Senju du coeur oh oh oh*_

_**Tobirama : Sachez que nous faisons aussi service après vente. Hashirama se fera un plaisir de vous répondre.**_

_**Hashirama *voix sur aigue* : SAV des Senju du coeur bonjouuuuuur !**_

_**Itachi : Oui bonjour. Grâce a votre intervention je m'entend beaucoup mieux avec mon frère...Mais maintenant, je vois des art des gifs et des fanfic yaoi Ita/Sasu partout où je mets les pieds...c'est embêtant ...**_

_**Hashirama : Désolé monsieur, mais on ne peut rien faire contre les Uchiha fan girl quand elles sont lancées.**_

_**Tobirama : Si vous vous êtes reconnu dans ce message, alors notez bien ce numéro : Serpent – Sanglier - Tigre – Dragon – double chien – rat – sanglier.**_

_**Hashirama : je répète : Serpent – Sanglier - Tigre – Dragon – double chien – rat – sanglier. ! Appelez nous !**_

_*Les Senju du coeur oh oh oh*_

_Appel surtaxé un kunai la 1er minute puis 3 shuriken par minute. -Fin de la pub-  
_

Minato : Vite Kushina ! Donne moi un bon de papier que je note !

Kushina : N'importe?

Minato : Oui oui vite avant que j'oublie !

Minato nota alors le numéro. Il avait remarqué qu'Obito avait des sentiments pour Rin alors que celle ci aimait Kakashi et que celui ci le considérait comme de la merde. _(...mon dieu Sasuke va tuer sakura T_T)(oui je sais ça n'a rien a faire ici)_. Il fallait qu'il agisse un jour ou l'autre. La situation pourrait mal se finir. _(par une grande guerre ninja par exemple)_

Minato : Kushina...grogna-t-il.

Kushina : Oui mon coeur?

Minato : tu m'as filé les papiers que j'utilise pour mes kunai a téléportation !

Kushina : Mais tu m'as dis n'importe lequel !

Minato : Mais pas les papiers que j'utilise pour mes kunai de téléportation enfin ! c'est du bon sens ! Ah, j'espère que nos enfants n'auront pas ton sens pratique.

_**Fin du flash back 1**_

Naruto : Aaatchoum

Edo Minato regardait à présent les 3 hokage et Orochimaru jouer a la belote sous leur couverture et le jeune Uchiha, en train d'effeuillé une marguerite.

Sasuke : Naruto...Sakura...aucun des deux. Naruto...Sakura...aucun des deux...Naruto...Sakura...

Soudain il fut frapper...par une irrésistible envie de micro flash back ! Ah! Sacré Kishi, cette envie est trop grande ! Personne ne peut y résister !_ (A/N : loul)_

**_Flashback 2_**

Kyubi venait d'être invoqué au village, et Minato se trouvait devant Tobi. La seule chose qu'il savait sur cet homme...c'est que c'était...un Uchiha.

Minato sortit un kunai de sa poche.

_Minato *pense* : Et merde, c'est toujours pas le bon kunai. Kushina, j'espère que tu vas bien, parce qu'après ça je vais te botter les fesses pour avoir perdu ce putain de numéro des Senju du coeur._

Un peu plus tard, alors que Tobi était partit et qu'il ne restait que Kyubi, Minato se rappelait une nouvelle fois de la pub. Les Senju du coeur avait réussi a calmer Kyubi avec une Uzumaki...peut être que cette fois aussi...

Minato : Vraiment pas moyen de se rappeler de ce putain de numéro...Serpent sanglier...tu peux pas m'aider?

Kushina : Je fais une hémorragie de la délivrance là tu sais alors j'ai un peu du mal...mais oui attend, serpent sanglier ça me dit vaguement un truc...essaye Serpent Sanglier Belier Oiseau Chien Rat Coq Boeuf Serpent pour voir?

C'est ainsi que Minato invoqua le dieu de la mort.

**_Fin du Flashback 2_**

Edo Minato pensa qu'il fallait vraiment qu'il trouve une meilleure histoire a raconter quand Hashirama lui demandera comment il a finit dans le dieu de la mort.

* * *

_Pendant ce temps, sur le champ de bataille..._

Kakashi avait des problèmes avec Obito. Il essayait de le raisonner mais en vain. La seule chose qui pouvait le calmer...il le savait, c'était Rin.

Mais elle était morte maintenant.

Gai : Pourquoi ne pas lui dire qu'elle l'aimait comme un fou, ça le calmerait peut etre?

Kakashi : Non, je ne peux pas mentir a un ami. Puis c'est pas crédible, regarde a quel point je suis populaire, les fangirl me trouvent presque aussi sexy qu'Itachi, elle peut pas m'avoir préféré à Obito. Il ressemble a Naruto dans la FG : aucun sex appeal.

Naruto : Merci sensei...

Kakashi : Mais tu sais Naruto, il en faut pour tous les gouts dans la vie. Doit bien avoir une aveugle ou deux dans Konoha... - tu sais, des gens avec les yeux tout blancs.

Gai : Dans ce cas, j'ai une idée ! Envoyons lui...un dessin de Rin ! _*pose du nice guy*_

Naruto : Keeeewa ? Un dessin ?

Kakashi : Mais oui...Obito est tellement instable psychologiquement qu'il pourrait être déstabilisé juste par la vu de la figure de Rin sur un papier, et nous pourrons en profiter pour le mettre à terre...Quelqu'un a un stylo?

Sai : Toujours sur moi.

Kakashi : Et du papier?

Sai : … j'ai épuisé mon stock. Je vais a la réserve.

Kakashi * pensée * : _Merde, nous n'avons pas le temps...tant pis. Sensei, je vais revoir utiliser le papier sur votre kunai de téléportation, ne m'en voulez pas...OH ! Qu'est ce que ! Urgence Uchiha : Les senju du coeur?_

* * *

_Retour à la partie de belote endiablée (je suis une grande fan de belote)_

Tobirama : Belote Rebelote et dix de der ! _(A/N : ceci fait référence a un épisode de Hokuto no Ken en VF. Si vous connaissez, vous apprécierez xD)_

Hashirama : Et oui on en encore gagné...han ! Tobirama ! Je bip !

Tobirama : Moi aussi...je bip !

Hashirama : les Senju du coeur...Reprennent du service !

Edo Minato :*pense* _ Quoi ?_

Hashirama : Vite mon frère, utilisons ton fameux jutsu spatio temporel que personne n'a jamais vu pour nous téléporter vers l'infini et l'au delà !

Tobirama : Oui ! Allons botter les fesses à des Uchiha !

Hashirama : Non nous allons les aider ! Combien de fois je vais devoir te-

_Pshiiiit !_ Ils furent parti en un nuage de fumée, pour réapparaitre quelques centaines de kilomètres plus loin, sur le champ de bataille.

**To be continued...**

* * *

Hashirama : Petit frère...pourquoi tu m'as encore remis avec ma tenue d'infirmière !? !

Tobirama : Silence ! C'est...pour le plot twist du prochain chapitre !

* * *

_QueenieP : Merci encore de votre lecture, dites moi ce que vous en pensez !_


	3. Izanagi et Izanami : enfin la vérité!

_QueenieP : Les aventures des Senju du coeur continues...Que va-t-il arriver au Professeur Tobirama et à son infirmière de choc Hashirama?_

* * *

Les deux kages venaient donc de quitter le Temple Nakano avec leur super tenues de Senju du coeur, laissant la terrible partie de belote en suspens. 930 a 910. Le prochain qui prend...gagne la partie.

Alors que le suspense est a son comble _(si si)_, Minato se pose encore des questions existentielles.

Edo Minato *pense*: _Comment quelqu'un a-t-il pu invoquer les Senju du coeur? Cela fait des années que leur publicité ne passe plus...Enfin depuis leur mort quoi, ce qui remonte a loin (comment se fait-il que j'ai pu la voir de mon vivant alors que j'étais avec Kushina d'ailleurs? Hum, comme l'age de Nagato et le bras du Raikage ou les réserves de chakra infini de Sasuke et Kakashi avec leur Chidori, je pense que cela restera une incohérence scénariste dont seul Kishi à la secret. Mais d'ailleurs, comment moi même puis-je savoir autant de chose? A oui, c'est vrai, je suis un putain de badass.)_

_Réfléchit...Réfléchit Minato...Mais oui ! Le kunai ! Quelqu'un doit l'avoir retrouvé! Ou j'ai du le donner a un de mes élèves comme cadeau de passation de jounin sans m'en apercevoir ! Donc..._

Edo Hiruzen : Bah...bah voilà que nos deux compères nous lâche. On va plus pouvoir finir notre belote. On saura jamais qui de nous 3 étaient le plus fort c'est vraiment dommage.

Oro : On a qu'a dire qu'on a gagné. Tu sais, un jour un grand sage à dit que celui qui gagne, c'est celui qui reste en vie à la fin du combat. _(A/N : Saito Hajime. Je sais pas pourquoi il me fait penser a Oro avec ses cotés fouine méchant et petit yeux dorés. Puis ils ont la classe.)_

Edo Hiruzen : Enfin ce n'est pas un combat c'est une simple partie de carte...Bon, c'est l'heure de la sieste...

Oro *pense* : _HU Hu hu hu hu...Enfin ! ENFIN ! Le Temesta° que j'ai glissé dans la tisane fait effet ! D'ici quelques minutes le vieux commencera a roupiller, Minato se téléportera sur le champs de bataille et je serai seul avec Sasuke ! Il me suffira de ressusciter son frère avec le 6e Zetsu qui a mystérieusement disparu pour le divertir et PAF ! Je reprendrai son corps ! A moi les filles ! A moi le Sharingan ! A moi...le look emo...les mèches de devant...les milliers de fan qui me détestent...les dattebayo de Naruto tout au long de la journée...puis l'alcool, la drogue, la dépression, les groupes de soutient, et enfin, la télé réalité pour me sortir de là..._

Hiruzen : Orochimaru est ce que ça va mon petit? Tu as l'air tout pale. Enfin pire que d'habitude je veux dire. Même si je sais pas comment c'est possible...

Oro : Kabutooooo je veux rentrer à la maisooooooon !

C'est ainsi qu'Orochimaru déserta le temple et bientôt fut aperçu loin de Konoha.

Suigetsu :...Bah on est pas dans la merde là...

Edo Minato : C'est vrai que sans lui, nous allons rester immortels bien longtemps, on pourrait aller aider le village dans une hypothétique future guerre et faire le bien autour de nous, c'est vraiment embêtant comme scénario pour le Bien.

Sasuke : Oh fait, je vous ai parlé de la 4e guerre ninja? A tout hasard?

Edo Hiruzen et Minato : **Quoi ?**

_Dix petites minutes plus tard, après un bref combat qui manqua de détruire le temple..._

Edo Hiruzen : Erf je ne savais pas que tu maitrisais le MSE...en plus de CE jutsu...

Sasuke : Avec mon sharingan, je peux copier n'importe quel technique. Même celle de Naruto. Et comme je suis bien plus sexy que lui, c'est normal que mon Sexy Jutsu soit plus efficace. _**Mwahahahahahaha.**_

Suigetsu : t'es pas censé ne plus être effrayant depuis qu'Itachi a un peu calmé ton coté emo?

Sasuke: Ah oui c'est vrai pardon. _Ha ha._

_Edo Itachi d'outre tombe : Merci, j'ai enfin l'impression d'avoir fait quelque chose d'utile._

Edo Hiruzen : Mais cet histoire d'Orochimaru...ça m'inquiète. Un jour ou l'autre, nous allons devoir revenir d'où nous venons. C'est le cycle de la vie. Ça serait bête qu'Orochimaru meure en chemin par exemple.

Sasuke : T'inquiète pas, il va vite revenir.

Suigetsu : Bah pourquoi ça? Je te signale que ton avenir futur à Konoha l'a franchement refroidi.

Sasuke: Kabuto est toujours sous l'effet d'Izanami de mon frère adoré. Crois moi, il a l'air encore plus emo que moi à l'heure actuelle.

Suigetsu : Pourtant vous vous posez les même questions existentielles tous les deux..

Hiruzen : Izamani? Qu'est cela donc?

Sasuke et Suigetsu regardèrent effrayés Hiruzen, puis se regardèrent. Une goutte de sueur descendit lentement de leur front. Ils pincèrent les lèvres et levèrent les yeux au ciel, fin au plafond, comme pour trouver une réponse.

_Edo Itachi *en écho dans la tête de Sasuke* : je me suis démerdé comme j'ai pu, a ton tour Sasuke de leur expliquer..._

Sasuke *pense* : _...Bon. C'est le moment ou tu deviens un homme, Sasuke. Restaure le clan Uchiha...fait honneur a ton clan...et tu auras peut être un poste à l'académie des ninja cette fois et non pas en prison. Courage._

Suigetsu : Comment dire...

Sasuke : En fait, les Uchiha ont appelé leur techniques de dojutsu par des Dieux de la mythologie japonaise. Mis à part le complexe de supériorité évident sous-jacent que l'on évoquera dans le chapitre III paragraphe 7, ce qu'il faut retenir pour Izanami, c'est que c'est une technique couplé à une autre, Izanagi. Izanagi est un technique qui permet de changer la réalité en échange de la vue.

Suigetsu : T'es sur que c'est pas Izanami qui rend aveugle? Parce que Danzo il l'utilise plein de fois et pourtant...

Hiruzen : Danzo avec un sharingan?

Sasuke : Oui mais il avait genre 10 ou 15 yeux greffés sur son bras en Mokuton donc du coup il a pu en faire plusieurs.

Hiruzen : Danzo avec le Mokuton ?

Suigetsu : Ah d'accord. Bon de toute façon il est mort on s'en fou.

Hiruzen : Danzo est mort ?

Sasuke : Bref Inanagi ! Reprenons le magnifique dessin qu'Itachi m'a fait dans la grotte sur un tableau imaginaire pendant notre combat face a Kabuto...

Sasuke se tourne alors vers le tableau noir laissé par Tobirama. Il efface le dessin de l'amour des senju et commence son gribouillis.

Sasuke : Imaginons que cette flèche la c'est moi. Je tourne a droite, et tombe sur une ordre de fangirl. Je peux utiliser Izanagi pour finalement tourner à gauche. Et si jamais quand je tourne à gauche, je tombe sur une armée de kagebushin de Naruto, je peux choisir de devenir aveugle pour pouvoir les éviter et rester avec les fangirls.

Suigetsu : Je vois que tu as pensé à tout...

Hiruzen : Et donc, Izanami?

Sasuke : Izanami a été utilisé pour contrer Izanagi.

Hiruzen : Mais encore?

Sasuke :...

Hiruzen : …

**QueenPotatos: …**

All : ?

**QueenPotatos : Oui roh c'est bon ! j'ai toujours pas compris moi non plus. Donc Izanami?**

Sasuke : Tu veux pas m'aider Suigetsu ?

Suigetsu : Je te rappelle que j'étais pas la quand ton frère t'a expliqué cette technique je vois pas pourquoi tu me fais tes yeux de cockers depuis tout à l'heure.

Sasuke *pense* : _Et meeerde va falloir que j'affronte mon ennemi tout seul, sans que personne vienne m'aider, pas même mon frère ! Et sans que mon ennemi se suicide à la fin non plus..._

Shun : Bon courage! _(Cassedédi a StateAlchemist que j'adore et qui ne lira probablement jamais ça...T.T)_

Sasuke : Bon réfléchissons...le schéma d'Itachi faisait une sorte de rond point...Peut être que c'est un jutsu...qui contourne les fangirl? Oui mais non ça marche pas puisqu'on revient au point de départ. On les a juste mené en bateau...

Suigetsu : Et ça crois moi c'est pas juste une spécialité Uchiha.

Sasuke : Oui bon ta gueule. Reprenons. Personne a le scan du 587 sur lui?

**QueenPotatos : Toujours sur moi.**

Sasuke : Ah, enfin un compagnon utile.

**QueenPotatos : *S'évanouit***

Sasuke : … Bon alors. De A je vais en A', en passant par B et C . Mais comme A' = A, alors ça nous fait un cercle de rayon r et de surface pi2r². Comme c'est une boucle, c'est un système réversible et donc les règles de la thermodynamique s'appliquent. En utilisant l'équation des gaz parfait on obtient...

Hiruzen : _*ronfle*_

Suigetsu : Hey le vieux, aide moi à l'arrêter sinon on va tous finir par mourir d'ennui.

Hiruzen : Mmf...oui c'est vrai, je dois protéger le village contre la physique quantique de Victor _(mon prof de 1er année de médecine qui était le cosplay parfait de monsieur tournesol. Vous voyez le genre. C'était épic)_. Mais pourquoi ne pas demander à Minato? Il est déjà parti rejoindre le champ de bataille? Je ne le vois plus parler depuis qu'il s'est battu avec Sasuke.

Suigetsu : En fait c'est depuis qu'il a entendu le mot 'Naruto' je sais pas pourquoi il a bugué...

Hiruzen : …Minato...Pourquoi toutes ses étoiles dans les yeux...?

Minato : Mon fils...a inventé...un jutsu tellement parfait...je suis si fier de lui...*0*

Suigetsu : ...C'était un élève de Jiraiya lui aussi non?

Hiruzen : Laissons le pour le moment.

Sasuke : ...Et donc en prenant la tangente a la courbe B' C A' – ah mais non c'est pas une courbe ça c'est un triangle. Bon, je recommence mon schéma. Donc de A je vais en B, non, j'utilise Izanagi pour aller en C, non je vais en A' d'abord. Ah non, je vais en A puis en B puis en C puis en A' puis je vais sur photoshop pour faire un c/c de A' en A en utilisant le calque-

Minato : Bon les gars je vous laisse, je dois aller récupérer mon kunai de téléportation, je reviendrai quand j'aurai trouvé le chemin. On est bien à Konoha ici?

Suigetsu : Oui mais ça risque d'avoir un petit peu changé y'a un gars qui a rasé le village je sais pas si t'es au courant.

Minato: Bizarrement si. Tant qu'il y aura la falaise de toute façon je serai jamais perdu.

Et avec ça, Minato disparu du temple Nakano et se téléporta...

Sasuke : Alors attend, ça veut dire que, quand tu es en A', t'es obligé de retourner en B puis en C puis en A' ? Mais alors...elle est ou la parade? Ah mais oui ! Il me manque l'autre chemin !

Suigetsu : Sasuke...a quoi sert cette technique déjà?

Sasuke : Je sais plus, mais, ça doit être super utile pour que ça soit aussi compliqué. _(LOL)  
_

* * *

_Pendant ce temps, auprès de Kakashi Sensei se trouvent deux Edo, assez étranges..._

Tobirama : Monsieur, vous êtes sensei, et vous avez un problème avec votre Uchiha?

Ninja de Konoha : ….O_O'

Tobirama : Hum. Vu leur réaction, il semblerait que ce soit le cas.

Kakashi : Je pense plutot que c'est la tenue du Shodaime, le dieu des shinobi, qui les traumatise le plus actuellement.

Hashirama : C'est décidé je retire cette blouse !

Tobirama : Quel est votre problème Uchiha? A chaque Uchiha, sa solution !

Kakashi : Bah...disons que nous avons deux problèmes Uchiha...

Tobirama : Deux Uchiha! Tu entends ça fréro? Deux pour le prix d'un ! C'est pas gé- Hashirama?

Hashirama, a moitié en train de se déshabiller pour revêtir sa tenue légendaire de guerrier légendaire, ne put s'empêcher de poser son regard sur cette immense...truc...informe...une sorte de cyclope...un mix entre un tableau de Dali et de Picasso..._(en son fort intérieur Hashirama est un homme bon et sans préjugé, qui pense que l'art contemporain ne peut définitivement pas être compris par les gens extérieur a son époque.)_. Il monta son regard et, de suite, son regard...capta...celui de son ancien amant.

Et là, son pouvoir Senju se réveilla.

Toute l'alliance commença a sentir les ondes bisounours monter en eux tandis que la musique de « La Boom » si souvent joué par Yann Barthes pendant le petit journal raisonnait dans leur coeur.

Hashirama : ...Madara...c'est...c'est bien toi? Tu es vivant?

Madara : … Hashirama...non, et toi?

Hashirama : Oh...moi non plus...c'est dingue ça, encore un point commun...décidément, c'est le destin...tu as toujours les cheveux longs?

Tobirama : *Face palm* _(depuis le temps il est immunisé aux ondes Senju)_

Pas comme le reste de l'alliance qui a une crise de bisounoursite aiguë.

Naruto : Il faut que je trouve Hinata, j'ai été un salaud de pas lui répondre après sa super déclaration d'amour.

Gai : Kakashi il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose. Vois-tu, j'ai l'air viril comme ça mais-

Kakashi : Obito ! Je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir piqué Rin ! Mais je l'aimais pas moi ! Tout ce que je voulais, c'était être comme toi ! Tu étais mon héros Obito. Tu es toujours mon héros, enfin seulement si tu ranges ton toutou dans sa niche et que tu reviens avec moi. On mangera de la paella avec de la Pinacolada _(ne pas confondre avec de la pana cotta, ou inversement. Je l'ai fait une fois, bonjours la honte au self)_. Je te promet qu'on s'ennuiera jamais ! Et puis je m'en fou, prend moi avec toi, on ira sortir Juubi tous les deux ! Je ne sais pas ce qui me prend à parler comme Sakura, mais ça prouve que ça vient du coeur !

Obito : …

Tobirama : Hum, c'est un Uchiha coriace ! Il va lui en falloir davantage!

Tenten : Lee, depuis que Neji est mort, il ne me reste plus que toi, alors même si c'est un choix par élimination, s'il te plait, ne va pas rejoindre Sakura, je n'ai pas envie d'être seule !

Ino : *pense* _Mon dieu mais a qui faire ma déclaration ? Sasuke Sai Shikamaru Choji Shino ou Kiba? Ou Sakura..._

Sakura : *pancarte*** portée disparue, si vous la voyez, appelez nous, merci. L'alliance.**

Hinata : *pense*_ Allé cette fois tu attends qu'il vienne vers toi. Tu attends qu'il vienne vers toi. Tu attends qu'il vienne vers toi. Tu attends qu'il- Oh et puis merde._ Naruto kuuuuuun !

Hinata se jeta au pied de Naruto et le serra dans ses bras. Puis ils s'échangèrent des regards intenses et pleins d'ambiguïté _(ce qui pour Kishimoto suffit a rendre un couple officiel alors que dans la FG si Sasuke et Sakura se tiennent la main et se serre dans les bras plusieurs fois ça ne veut absolument rien dire.)_

C'est à ce moment là qu'Obito décida d'agir. Il fallait qu'il tue la fille. Maintenant !

Obito : Madara ! Bouge tes fesses un peu pour changer! Sert à quelques choses ! Tue moi cette- **MADARA** !

Ce dernier était semble-t-il passionné par le récit que lui faisait le shodaime, à en juger par le nombre d'étoiles dans ses yeux qui étaient repassés en mode noir normal.

Madara : Quoi Hashi-kun? Tu es déjà grand père ? *0* Mais c'est magnifique ! Comment s'appelle la petite dernière?

Hashirama : Oh ! Il ne reste que Tsunade Hime je crois ! Elle est toute jeune, 50 ans à peine, mais tu verras elle en fait à peine 45, un ange. Tu vas l'adorer quand tu la verras.

Madara : Ah...aaaaaaaaaaah...ah oui Tsunade Hime...oui bien sur...Hum...vite une diversion.

Obito :**MADARA...**

Madara : Hashi mon coeur, on reprendra la conversation plus tard, je suis en plein boulot là, tu peux repasser plus tard? On a une base pas loin je te ferai ton thé préféré. Oh puis il faut que je te montre, je me suis greffé une tête de toi su le torse tu vas ado-

Obito ne le laissa pas finir sa phrase et le prit par le col et le balança sur Hinata. Gai plongea alors pour éviter à la brunette de mourir, mais Kakashi le poussa et prit sa place.

Gai : Kakashi...pourquoi ?

Kakashi : Tu ne mérites pas une mort à la Neji, Gai mon rival ! J'ai déjà eu une pseudo mort avec même un flashback avec mon paternel...je peux mourir juste pour du fan service maintenant !

Gai : Kakashi, noooooon !

Et c'est a ce moment là que, dans un nuage de fumée, le 4e Hokage apparut de manière classicisme et sauva Kakashi d'une mort certaine !

_**To be continued**_

* * *

_Pendant ce temps au temple Nakano..._

Sasuke : Et donc, si jamais je décide que je veux éviter d'aller en E par tous les moyens et qu'on me lance Izanami, je serai obligé de fair A' B' C' etc jusqu'à ce que je comprenne que E n'est pas si mal que ça après tout...

Suigetsu : Je me demande pourquoi Itachi au lieu d'utiliser le jutsu d'un autre n'a pas utilisé Izanami sur toi. Si E c'est sauver Konoha et que tu t'obstine a vouloir l'attaquer, ça aurait pu marcher non?

Sasuke : Il aurait aussi pu le faire sur mon père pour éviter la révolte Uchiha : E aurait été de fumer la pipe avec le pépé – qui dort à l'heure actuelle – et non pas de vouloir faire un coup d'état...

Suigetsu : …

_Edo Itachi : ...Et meeeerde..._

Sasuke : Impossible, j'ai du rater un truc là. Bon on reprend. Je pars de A et je vais en A'...

_Edo Itachi : Piou. C'était juste._

* * *

_QueenieP : _Merci !


	4. La Team Uchiha

_Message de QueeniePi : Voici un chapitre un peu plus court ! Je pense qu'il se fera en plusieurs parties, je sens là un énorme potentiel...mais malheureusement pour le moment je n'ai pas l'inspi pour le développer. Je vous laisse donc avec ce CrossOver, entre Naruto et...surprise!_

_Disclaimer : Naruto ne m'appartient pas, ni le jeux vidéo cité dans cet parodie._

_Edit : J'ai un peu arrangé ce chapitre pour qu'il soit plus joli et aussi un peu plus cohérent (y'a des parties qui ont sauté allez savoir pourquoi...)_

* * *

Alors que Madara volait gracieusement vers le groupe de notre héros, l'éclair jaune se téléporta et sauva Kakashi, spécialiste en invocation canine, d'une mort certaine !

Madara fut électrocuté sur le champ mais réussit par une rapide pirouette à se retourner et a retomber au côté Obito.

**Obito** : Erf, ils ont appelé du renfort ! Je le savais !

**Edo Minato** : Je le savais ! Kakashi c'est donc toi qui m'avait tchouré mon kunai de téléportation ! Si tu savais….si tu savais tout ce que ce maudit kunai m'a fait subir !

**Kakashi** : Sensei…vous…Oh sensei !

Kakashi, contrairement à Minato, était toujours sous l'effet des ondes Senju d'Hashirama. Il lui sauta dans les bras mais fut lui aussi touché par une vague électrique.

**Naruto :** Papaaaaaaaaa !

Ce fut au tour de Naruto de sauter telle une Uchiha fangirl sur son paternel, qui a sa plus grande surprise, n'électrocuta pas son fiston.

**Edo Minato** : Naruto ! J'ai pu lire tous les scan que j'avais en retard depuis notre derniere rencontre…il va vraiment falloir que je t'apprenne a te comporter devant les filles avant que je reparte dans ma tombe rejoindre ta maman. Dire qu'elle doit se retourner seule maintenant…

_Edo Kushina d'outre tombe : Et c'est beaucoup moins drole sans toi !_

**Edo Madara :** Han…Obito, tu vois ce que je vois ?

**Obito** : Oh oui Madara…je le vois très bien.

**Hashirama :** Vous voyez quoi ?

**Tobirama** : Hashirama revient ici ! Enfin !

Et oui, Hashirama ne put se résoudre a abandonner l'amour de sa vie, même si celui si avait un petit regard malsain et un gout particulièrement prononcé pour le ravalement de façade gratuit sans devis.

**Edo Minato** : Mais…que fais le Shodaime avec ces gens ? Qui sont-ils ? Celui avec un masque me dit vaguement quelque chose…OH MON DIEU c'est Madara !_ (A/N : Je viens de me rendre compte qu'Obito n'a plus son masque à l'heure actuelle. J'ai la flemme de changer cette ligne pour autant, mille excuses cher lecteur...)_

**Edo Madara** : Hum il est vraiment futé l'éclair jaune.

**Edo Minato** : Mais non pas toi l'autre !

**Obito :** …

**Edo Madara** : …

**L'alliance** : …

**Naruto** : Je croyais que t'avais lu les scans papa…

**Edo Minato :** Oui bon j'avoue j'ai zappé les flashback un peu chiant j'ai déjà eu ma dose…donc c'est pas Madara ?

**Obito :** Hum, laissez nous nous présenter. Car oui, les Uchiha sont de retour !

**Edo Madara** : Pour vous jouer un mauvais tour !

**Tobirama :** Oh non ! Pas la Team Uchiha !

**Obito : **_Afin de préserver le monde de la Narutisation !_

**Edo Madara : **_Afin de rallier tous les peuples dans notre Illusion !_

**Obito :**_ Afin d'écraser l'amour et la vérité des Senju !_

**Edo Madara : **_Afin d'éteindre nos pouvoirs en controlant les Bijuu !_

**Obito :**_ Jessie !_

**Edo Madara : **_James !_

**Alliance :** …

**Obito** : … Pourquoi c'est moi qui fait la fille ?

**Hashirama** : C'est ce que je me demande aussi parfois…

**Edo Madara :** C'est toi qui veut changer le monde parce que ta copine est morte, pas moi.

**Obito :** C'est parce que Hashirama t'a plaqué alors la ramène pas !

**Hashirama** : Ce n'est PAS ce qui s'est passé ! Arrete de faire cette tete Mada kun, tu sais très bien que s'il n'y avait pas eu Mito…

**Edo Madara** : …continuons avant que je ne me fache…

**Obito** : Oui chef**…**_Les Uchiha, plus susceptible qu'une femme qui a ses règles !_

**Edo Madara : **_Aimez nous tous, ou se sera la guerre !_

**Juubi :**_ Groaaaaaou !_

**Hashirama :** …Je crois qu'il a dit_ Juubi oui ! La guerre._

**Obito :** Tu le crois ça…nous avons enfin trouvé LE Pikachu légendaire ! L'éclair jaune de Konoha est juste sous nos yeux !

**Edo Madara** : Il est accompagné d'un Raichu on dirait…ainsi que d'un formidable dresseur aux cheveux gris. On dirait le héros de Colloseum, il va falloir être prudent.

**Tobirama :** De tous les Uchiha il a fallu que l'on tombe sur la légendaire Team Uchiha…et ils ont capturé Hashirama ! les enfoirés !

**Edo Madara** : Je tiens à préciser qu'il est venu me voir de son plein gré !

**Obito** : Dracofeu ! Joliflor ! Attrapez moi cet Edo Pikachu !

**Hashirama :** …

**Edo Madara** : Je crois que c'est à nous qu'il parle mon coeur.

**Hashirama** : Non mais je suis pas d'accord. J'ai un putain de mode Sennin, j'invoque des divinités bouddhistes, des dragons, et tu m'appeles Joliflor ? Oui j'avoue je fais des fleurs qui endorment mais…c'est une crotte de 20cm ! Pourquoi Madara il a Dracofeu ?

**Obito :** Parce qu'il est tout le temps vénère depuis que tu l'as largué et qu'il maitrise le katon ?

**Tobirama** : Il marque un point fréro ! Allé infirmière Joelle rentre au centre pokémon on a besoin de toi pour neutraliser la Team Uchiha !

**Hashirama :** …Gah gah gah ! Infirmière Joelle ! Elle est bien bonne celle là !

**Edo Madara** : Il est vraiment très Leuphorie…

Pendant ce temps, Kakashi avait réunit son équipe : Ils allaient faire un 3vs3, mais Raichu était presque KO et avait utilisé tous ses PP. De plus, ils avaient perdu l'infirmière Joelle, qui était introuvable depuis plusieurs scans.

_Sakura : Non mais ça va pas je m'appelle pas Joelle !_

**Kakashi :** Bon…j'ai une idée qui pourrait bien marcher contre Hashirama. Pakkun s'occupera de lui. Quant à toi Minato, occupe toi de Madara, c'est un type vol tes attaques électriques devraient lui faire mal.

**Edo Minato** : Et pour Jessie ? On fait comment ?

**Naruto :** Il est insensible aux attaques normal et combat…

**Kakashi** : C'est donc un type spectre…Il nous faut un ninja psy. Ou ténèbres.

**Naruto**_ *chouine*_ : Sasukéééééééé (_oui Sasuke ne peut etre qu'un absol ou un noctali enfin !_)

**Kakashi** : Pas le choix…je vais devoir *active son sharingan* passer en mode **Mr Mime** !

* * *

_Pendant ce temps au temple Nakano_

Sasuke : Donc j'utilise Izanagi pour cloner ma master ball et mon Evoli et ainsi j'obtiens enfin un pokédex complet ! Ah j'ai enfin compris a quoi sert cette technique.

Suigetsu : Et Izanami ?

Sasuke : Nom d'un Poissoroy Suigetsu ! fit Sasuke en essayant de changer de sujet. Tu n'entends pas au loin ! Un combat pokémon fait rage ! Vite Suigetsu, lance Surf !

Suigetsu : … Y'a pas de mer là. T'es con ou tu le fais exprès ?

Sasuke : BON. Je vais devoir invoquer mon Rapasdepic géant pour voler jusque là bas…Juugo, tu gardes la maison je te fais confiance. Veille sur le prof Chen en attendant notre retour.

_C'est ainsi que Sasuke et Suigetsu se mirent en route sur le champ de bataille, la ligue Pokémon !_

* * *

_QueeniePi the retour : Hu hu hu Oui, plein d'autres idées pokémonesques me viennent en tête, vous aurez surement une suite d'ici peu, quand j'aurai le temps..._

_Juste pour info, je me suis arreté a pokémon crystal, donc vous attendez pas a des trucs super récents._

_Dites moi ce que vous avez pensez de ma team Rocket :p_


	5. Obito vs Kakashi : Le combat du siècle !

_QueeniPi : Je tiens à m'excuser pour la mise en page des chapitres. Ils sont parfaits dans mon Doc Manager mais sur la lecture tous les espaces disparaissent, je sais vraiment pas pourquoi…_

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Obito vs Kakashi !  
**

* * *

_De retour avec nos Senju du cœur et notre maléfique Team Uchiha ! La tension est alors à son comble…Pendant que la team Kakashi essaye de trouver un moyen de capturer Juubi, Madara tente de trouver le type parfait pour son compagnon._

**Tobirama :** Nous n'avons pas le choix : il faut récupérer mon frère, lui seul peut capturer Juubi avec son hyperball en mokuton. Mais l'attaque attraction que Madara a lancée sur lui depuis le premier jour est trop puissante !

**Kakashi :** Je croyais que ça ne marchait que sur les gens de sexe opposés…

**Tobirama :** _*death glare*_ Hum…je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu. Quoi qu'il en soit, si nous mettons Madara KO l'attaque n'aura plus d'effet.

**Kakashi :** Mais il a déjà été mis KO non ? L'utilisation du Edo Rappel MAX n'en est-il pas la preuve ? Même Hashirama a été mis KO d'ailleurs.

**Tobirama :** Il aurait relancé son attaque sans que l'on s'en rende compte…quel terrible adversaire ce Madara…

Pendant ce temps, les deux tourtereaux, nullement sous le joug d'une quelconque altération d'état par ailleurs, semblaient en grande conversation.

**Hashirama **_:*mode boudage on_* Pourquoi ça m'arrive à moi Madara…pourquoi…Joliflor non mais tu le crois ça…

**Madara** : Chut mon cœur chut c'est rien.

**Hashirama** : C'est parce que je suis trop tendre ? Trop gentil ? Je souris trop peut être ? J'utilise trop le Mokuton ? Je fais un dragon avec mon Mokuton…un putain de DRAGON ! Comme toi…je veux être un type dragon !

**Madara :** Dracaufeu est feu/vol mais bref passons. Oui tu mérites le meilleur type du monde mon petit Hashi, tu le mérites plus que quiconque ! Pour moi tu seras toujours un magnifique Dracolosse !

**Hashirama :** Quoi ? Ce truc avec des antennes et le gros bidou là ?

**Madara **: Tu t'es jamais préoccupé de ton look Hashi-chou tu vas pas commencer maintenant quand même ! Puis t'as quoi contre Dracolosse ? Il est très bien ce pokémon !

**Hashirama **: Mais il est moche !

**Obito :** Bon les pipelettes vous avez fini oui ? _cria l'ex homme masqué non sans exaspération_. Nous devons trouver un moyen de capturer ce pikachu. Nous sommes la team Uchiha donc nous n'utiliserons pas de poké ball mais plutôt des pièges plus grossiers et inefficaces les uns que les autres. Ça vous va ?

**Madara :** Bon très bien pas Dracolosse…un Ptera ? ça irait bien avec ton côté ancien…

**Hashirama :** Tu viens de me traiter de vieux fossiles là où je rêve ?

**Obito :** Saperlipopette, je vais devoir tout faire tout seul …

De leur côté, Kakashi avait réfléchi à la situation. Le fait qu'Hashirama et Madara semblaient en désaccord ne pouvait que les avantager, il fallait agir vite. Sans leur infirmière Joëlle (_Sakura : BORDEL !)_ Naruto était inutilisable en l'état.

**Naruto **: Tant pis Kakashi sensei, je vais utiliser mes derniers PP pour lancer une attaque relai et switcher avec Kyubi.

**Minato :** Excellente idée ! Il sera d'autant plus efficace contre Hashirama.

**Tobirama :** Je ne sais pas si cela sera suffisant…mais allez y. ça sera Kakashi contre Obito, Minato contre Madara, et Kyubi contre Hashirama. Nous nous occuperons de Juubi plus tard !

**Kyubi :** Me voilaaaaa !

**Tobirama :**…QUOI ! Un…vulgaire Goupix ?

**Kyubi : **Bah je sais pas si vous avez remarqué mais j'étais un peu sollicité dernièrement…personne à une pierre feu à me dépanner ?

**Tobirama **: _*Face Palm* (QP : ça va être sa marque de fabrique_)

**Kakashi :** A nous deux…Obito !

Obito fronça les sourcils et regarda son ancien ami avec un œil sévère. Non, il ne lui en voulait pas pour tout ce qu'il avait fait…la mort de Rin…sa propre 'mort'…il en voulait à tout ce monde shinobi d'exister !

Toutes l'alliance était en haleine : un combat psy contre spectre…les deux types étaient super efficace entre eux ! Quel suspense.

C'est Obito qui attaqua le premier. Il utilisa Kamui pour disparaitre momentanément. Kakashi le chercha du regard un instant avant d'être réveillé par la voix de son dresseur.

**Tobirama :** Kakashi ! Vite ! Il utilise l'attaque Revenant ! (_Queenie : ce sont des vrais attaques pokémon je vous jure, jvous fais un recapitulatif à la fin du chapitre_ !) Utilise ton doton pour te cacher sous terre !

**Kakashi **: L'attaque Revenant…mais alors c'est un-

**Tobirama** : Dépêche toi de lancer Tunnel tu vas te faire one shot sinon !

Kakashi utilisa sa technique de Doton et s'enfuit sous terre, pile avant d'un nuage noir maléfique n'apparaisse à l'endroit où il se trouvait quelque seconde plus tôt.

Le ninja copieur remonta quelques secondes plus tard : quelle utilité de lancer une attaque sol contre quelqu'un maitrisant la lévitation ?

C'est alors qu'il fut pris dans un genjutsu. Kakashi revoyait le visage de Rin, plein de désespoir, alors que son bras était en train de la transpercer. Il pouvait presque sentir le sang chaud couler le long de sa peau…s'en était trop !

**Minato :** Hey ! Kakashi ça va ?

**Kakashi :** Hum…j'ai l'impression…qu'il m'a pris toute ma force…

**Tobirama :** Cet Obito…il a utilisé son genjutsu pour combiner une attaque onde folie et cauchemar…c'est un adversaire vraiment coriace. J'ai tout utilisé un total soin pour te ramener à la raison.

**Kakashi :** Ah mon tour d'attaquer…

Kakashi se releva péniblement et défia son ancien ami du regard. Il le savait, il pouvait le faire, même si cela lui en coutait…

**Kakashi **: Obito…dis moi, avant que nous reprenions le combat…pourquoi tu fais tout ça…cette guerre, tous ces morts dont on ne parle pas parce qu'ils ne sont pas importants pour l'histoire –

_**Neji :**__ Mon cadavre encore chaud à tes pieds t'emmerde !_

**Kakashi :** Tous ses ninja sacrifiés…ta vie gachée…a cause d'une chaudasse qui ne t'aimait pas ? Sérieusement ? Elle n'avait d'yeux que pour moi – et qui, je dis bien qui, peut ici l'en blâmer, quand on voit ce que je suis devenu et ce que tu es…bon c'est moche de se moquer après ton opération mais, soyons réaliste, qui voudrait de toi dans cet état la ? Non sérieusement, tu n'as aucune raison valable de faire cette guerre. Même Madara a une meilleure excuse !

**Tobirama** : Oh mon dieu il utilise l'attaque choc mental combinée à l'attaque gonflette ! Bien joué !

**Minato :** Et c'est un coup de critique ! C'est super efficace dis donc.

**Obito :** Erg…How dare you…

**Madara **: Hey toi me pique pas ma réplique ! Oui donc, où est ce qu'on en était mon cœur ? Ah oui, pourquoi pas Altaria ? Regarde ce magnifique cou de danseuse et ses plumes si douces…

**Hashirama **: Tu n'aimes pas mon cou de bucheron et ma peau rocailleuse dis le tout de suite…de toute façon, personne ne m'aime, je ne suis qu'un vulgaire JOLIFLOR !

**Tobirama :** Hashirama bordel, on peut revenir au combat deux secondes ?

**Hashirama **: Tu vois Mada, même mon propre frère, MON PROPRE SANG me rejette. Ah, tu ne peux pas comprendre à quel point ça peut faire mal …

**Madara :** Euh…en fait, si...Plutôt bien même…

**Kakashi **: Ce combat pour l'avenir du monde shinobi intéresse-t-il quelqu'un plus que de savoir quel pokémon représente le mieux le Shodaime ?

**QueeniePi :** Vu la qualité des FB de Hashi comparé à l'ensemble de l'arc sur la 4e guerre ninja, j'ai pas besoin de te faire un dessin pour te prouver qu'on vote tous pour Hashi.

**Obito :** Décidément y'en a vraiment que pour lui…

**Madara :** Oui bon pas la peine de la ramener…Pourquoi pas un Libegon ? c'est mignon un libegon ? Non ? Une Libellule…

**Hashirama **: Je ferai payer à Orochimaru de m'avoir ressuscité si c'est pour souffrir comme ça !

**Madara **: Ah parce que MONSIEUR n'est pas acculé comme le Hokage, comme le DIEU des shinobi, comme le mec PARFAIT sous toutes les coutures, il va faire la gueule ? Mais tu sais ce que j'en pense moi ? J'en pense que j'en ai ras le cul ! Voila ! Y'en a toujours eu que pour toi : C'est moi qui demande la trêve, c'est moi qui devient Hokage, c'est moi qui choisit la position, c'est moi qui choisit le diner, c'est moi qui choisit la déco de la chambre et bah moi j'en ai plus qu'assez ! T'es triste parce que ton frère te rejette ? Moi c'est MON CLAN TOUT ENTIER qui m'a rejeté à cause de toi ! Et Je passe mon temps a essayer de te réconforter pour que tu trouves un super pokémon dragon qui te plaise alors que moi, MADARA UCHIHA _(QP : for god's sake_ !) je n'ai le droit qu'a un petit Dracaufeu qui n'est même pas un type dragon. Et tu m'entends me plaindre ?

**Obito :** Bah depuis une minute là oui…

**Madara :** Oh toi vu ta tronche j'la ramènerai pas, t'as autant de charisme qu'un magicarpe jte signale.

**Obito **: Ouch !

**Tobirama :** Une attaque crève cœur ! C'est super efficace ! Obito est appeuré ! Kakashi il est temps de l'achever !

**Kakashi :** Entendu !

Kakashi fit jaillir de l'électricité de sa main : Il lui restait à peine assez de PP pour effectuer sa plus puissante attaque : le Chidori ! Alors qu'Obito était sonné il ne pouvait plus utiliser son sharingan pour disparaitre…le 1er combat était bientôt terminé !

**Kakashi : **Prend ça Obito ! poing éclair !

Avec ça Obito fut KO et tomba à terre sur le dos de Juubi. Ce dernier poussa un grand cri de rage mais il fut aussitôt couvert par une violente dispute.

**Hashirama **: Je choisis le diner parce que si on t'écoutait, on mangerait toujours la même chose ! Puis tu as un gout terrible en ce qui concerne la déco ! Moi les masques de Shinigami partout dans la maison ça me fou les boules ! Sans compter la réplique de moi-même que tu as dans ta nouvelle maison…une grotte en plus !

**Madara :** C'est toi qui oses me faire des reproches sur ma réplique de toi dans mon nouvel appartement alors que tu as construit des statues CINQ FOIS PLUS GRANDES que nous à l'endroit où on s'est battu la dernière fois ? Et les visages des kages sur la falaise hein ? ça aussi c'est pas du tout parce que t'es devenu mégalo avec le temps ?

**Hashirama : **C'était pour qu'on est nos deux visages collés l'un a l'autre pour l'éternité quand tu serais devenus Nidaime ! Mais non, non, monsieur MADARA UCHIHA n'a aucune patience, il fallait qu'il soit Hokage de suite ! Il fallait que je quitte Mito de suite sans lui faire de gosses et ainsi assurer la disparition du Mokuton ! Alors monsieur est parti BOUDER et n'est revenu qu'avec l'intention de me tuer ! Si j'étais pas là pour freiner tes ardeurs et te contrôler un minimum le village serait devenu chaotique en à peine deux jours ! Alors j'ai tout pris sur moi le temps de la construction avec l'infime espoir que dans un futur lointain on soit uni pour l'éternité côte à côte dans la rocaille, mais ça bien sur c'était trop te demander ! Alors j'ai du réaliser mon rêve moi-même ! Et après tout ça, quelqu'un me redit que je suis un Joliflor, bah j'pourrai lui répondre que je suis un putain de Joliflor. Un Joliflor Shiney ! Voilà ! Tu m'as mis en rogne, t'es fier de toi j'espère !

**Madara :** Tu…tu es sérieux là… ?

Après s'être pris une multitude d'attaque Draco Rage en plein dans la face, l'alliance était plus qu'affaibli. Minato avait remarquablement évité cette attaque en utilisant Reflet mais ce ne fut pas le cas pour bon nombre de shinobi, Kakashi le premier. Mais, il avait fait son combat, maintenant il fallait que l'éclair jaune passe à l'attaque pour sauver sa peau !

Avec un membre de la Team Uchiha en moins, il allait pouvoir être un peu moins vigilant quant au risque de capture…Mais c'était Madara Uchiha en face de lui et il fallait qu'il soit prudent.

Il décida d'utiliser ce moment de faiblesse pour attaquer l'Uchiha avec sa plus puissante attaque ! Le Rasengan !

**Tobirama** _*se relevant péniblement de l'attaque Draco Rage de son frère_* Mais que fait-il ? Utiliser Elécanon…quelle folie ! Il a 50% de chance de rater sa cible !

Minato le savait très bien ! Mais c'était aussi le plus rapide ninja de l'ouest et il ne manquait jamais sa cible.

Du moins jusqu'à aujourd'hui…

Hashirama, en essayant de regagner l'amour de Madara après s'être calmé, avait libéré ses spores Senju pour l'amadouer…

**Tobirama :** Hugh ! Cette odeur…c'est l'eau de Cologne bon marché de mon frère ! Elle attaque tellement les narines qu'elle immobilise n'importe quel grand shinobi, quelques soit son talent !

Et oui, l'attaque doux parfum d'Hashirama était unique en son genre…Et elle suffit à déstabiliser Minato. Madara quant à lui était…surement la seule personne au monde qui appréciait l'odeur si particulière de son amant ! Il esquiva le Rasengan avec une facilité déconcertante tout en gardant les bras croisés.

**Madara :** … Nous reprendrons cette conversation plus tard…Hashi-chou. Pour l'heure, je dois me débarrasser de cette Alliance ninja. En commençant par ce maudit Pikachu. Au fait, je t'ai jamais montré mon Rinnegan ?

**Hashirama :** T'as le Rinnegan ?

**Madara **: Oui…grâce a toi. Oh mon cœur je suis vraiment désolé de m'être énervé contre toi. Parfois j'oublie que sans toi je ne serai rien et certainement pas le grand méchant de cette histoire, je te dois tellement…

**Hashirama :** Oh Mada…je m'excuse aussi, parfois j'oublie que ta jalousie maladive et ma fâcheuse tendance a réussir tout ce que je fais ne font pas bon ménage. Mais ne t'en fais pas, mon égo ne sera jamais aussi grand que le tien, je te le jure.

**Madara :** Hashirama…ça te dit…de voir mon météore ?

Hashirama acquiesça avec un grand sourire et Madara lui sourit en retour. Il fit également un sourire vers Minato, mais le regard sadique qui l'accompagnait ne présageait rien de bon pour l'avenir du petit pokémon électrique. Soudain, il sentit comme une ombre au dessus de sa tête, et eut le malheur de lever les yeux au ciel…

**Minato :** Oh oh…

**Madara :** Prend ça ! Eboulement !

Un immense rocher dix fois plus large que la surface du Yondaime s'abattit sur lui. Non pas que cela le mette KO rassurez vous, c'est un Edo Pikachu, mais il ne pourrait pas sortir de cet éboulement avant un bon moment…

**Madara :** Il ne reste plus que nous deux…Tobirama ! Je vais enfin pouvoir me venger de la mort de mon frère !

Les deux frères Senju regardèrent l'Uchiha comme pétrifié…ils n'avaient connu qu'un seul échec en tant que Senju du cœur…et cet échec…S'appelait Izuna.

Qu'allait faire Hashirama ? Défendre son frère ou s'aligner avec Madara ? Comment pouvait-il prendre une telle décision alors qu'il ne savait même pas quel pokémon il était !?

La réponse…dans le prochain épisode !

* * *

_Retour sur Sasuke et Suigetsu sur le dos de leur Rapasdepic géant._

**Sasuke :** On va se poser ici.

**Suigetsu : **Mais c'est vachement loin de la zone de combat !

**Sasuke :** Ecoute Suigetsu…tu te souviens de la ligue dans pokémon crystal ?

**Suigetsu :** Vaguement oui…

**Sasuke :** On te dit depuis le DEBUT que tu vas combattre le conseil des QUATRE. Alors qu'en fait, y'a un gars super balèze qui te regarde combattre depuis le début et qui atteint que tu sois bien faible pour t'attaquer en traitre genre « Surprise ! en fait c'est moi le vrai boss de fin ! » Bah tu vois, moi, je veux être ce gars là.

**Suigetsu :** Peter le gars au dragon avec la musique de combat trop classe ?

**Sasuke :** Exactement…tu vois quand tu veux…Bon je sors mon pokédex je vais analyser leur troupe.

Sasuke activa son MSE et fixa son regard sur Madara. La voix d'Itachi résonna dans sa tête.

**Pokedex :** Dracaufeu, pokémon feu/vol. Il parcourt les cieux pour trouver des adversaires à sa mesure. Il crache de puissantes flammes capables de faire fondre n'importe quoi. Mais il ne dirige jamais son souffle destructeur vers un ennemi plus faible.

**Sasuke :** Vraiment pratique ce MSE j'aurai du remercier Itachi un peu plus chaleureusement…

**Suigetsu :** T'aurais pu le remercier tout court pour commencer.

**Sasuke :** Oui bon ça va pas la peine de me rappeler que j'ai un manque de tact et d'élocution flagrant. Bon voyons celui qui est allongé à côté…oh ! un pokémon légendaire !

**Pokedex :** Giratina, pokémon dragon/spectre. Il vit dans le Monde Distorsion, un monde à l'opposé du nôtre qui échappe au sens commun.

**Suigetsu :** Ah oué c'est pas de la merde quand même cet Obito en fin de compte…

**Sasuke **: Non mais c'est un Uchiha quand même, on a une certaine réputation, tu vois ce que je veux dire…et le dernier…OH MON DIEU C'EST-

**QueeniePi **: Un Cliffhanger !

**The End. ****To be continued  
**

* * *

_A/N de Queenie : Hé hé finalement j'ai trouvé mon inspiration nocturne…_

_Un petit mot pour les attaques._

_Obito n'utilise que des attaques Spectre : Revenant, Onde Folie et Cauchemar. J'ai fait quelques recherches sur poképédia donc hésitez a vous renseigner si comme moi vous avez raté des épisodes (l'attaque revenant est juste trop parfaite pour Obito !)_

_Kakashi est un pokémon psy (Mr Mime car ninja copieur, vous suivez ?) et utilise donc des attaques de Mr Mime (psy et point éclair). La gonflette…était un rajout personnel ^_^_

_Minato en bon Pikachu a sa fameuse attaque reflet (cette p*taing d'attaque reflet à la c*n aaaaarg qui n'a pas été traumatisé par ça…) et élécanon (seule attaque électique qui ressemble vaguement à un rasengan !)_

_Hashirama et Madara utilisent sans s'en rendre compte l'attaque Draco Rage pendant leur dispute. Ensuite Hashirama utilise doux parfum. Et NON, Madara ne connait pas l'attaque attraction. Il n'en a pas besoin. Il est déjà fabuleux naturellement._

_Creve cœur qu'utilise Madara en traitant Obito de magicarpe est une nouvelle attaque psy._

_Dernier point : pour l'eau de cologne bon marché d'Hashirama, j'ai trouvé ça dans une fic que j'ai lu cet après midi. Si l'auteure se reconnait, qu'elle me pardonne, je me souviens plus exactement de son pseudo et ma flemme légendaire m'empêche d'aller rechercher…(en tout cas si tu te reconnais tu écris très bien)_

_A très vite pour la suite du combat !_

_QueeniePi_


End file.
